herofandomcom-20200223-history
Diana (The King of Fighters)
Diana is one of the supporting characters in The King of Fighters video game series, originally appearing in The King of Fighters 2000. She is an former agent of NESTS and guardian and protector of Kula Diamond along with Foxy. She is voiced by Kaori Minami. Overview Diana is mainly seen during Kula's intro and winpose, and also during Kula's Freeze Execution attack where she attempts to trip up the enemy before Kula unleashes her screen-filling super move. She is often appears as a butterfly when she warps onto the screen. History Diana is often compared to be a guardian, she and Foxy were ordered by NESTS to subdue the rogue agents with the assistance of Kula, namely "anti-K". Soon after, they are successfully terminated the cloned version of Zero. However, in KOF 2001, Kula and Foxy are joined the NESTS team, but were attacked by teammates Angel and K9999 at the end of the tournament. Diana and Kula managed to survive the encounter and they are later formed an alliance with K'. In the events of KOF 2003, Diana appears calling Whip, she believe her that in the next tournament (The King of Fighters XI), Kula appears in her replacement, Whip later rejoined in Ikari Warriors team, she certainly preserve herself to be approved and was occupied by Kula. Personality Diana is a businesswoman that was enjoys her high rank. Deeply attached and fond of Kula, she turned her back against NESTS. She is a honest and wise person who is extremely loyal to Kula, despise those who harm only by doing so, such as Clone Zero, when tried to destroy everything with the Zero Cannon. But she always wants to help Kula for everything, even though they are not part of NESTS. Gallery Images Kula-2001_reject.jpg|Rejected 2001 Kula and Diana Artwork. KOF00_Novel_Diana_and_Foxy.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 ～ICICLE DOLL～: Illustration by Kotomi Tobashi. KOF2001_Novel_Diana_and_Foxy.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 ～MORE THAN HUMAN～: Illustration by Hiroaki. KOF2001_Novel_Kula_and_Diana.png|Diana and Kula. Diana-0.jpg|Diana in The King of Fighters 2. Kof2art.jpg|The King of Fighters: Chapter of Nests: promotional art by Hiroaki. Diana_in_KOF_Maximum_Impact_2.jpg|Diana in KOF Maximum Impact 2. KOF02UM-Kula_Candy_Diana_Foxy.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match win portrait. Kula_diamond13.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Trading Cards: Kula Diamond. Diana-kod.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon. Diana2000.gif Kula,_Diana_y_Foxy.gif Dianaex.gif Dianakofxiii.gif Trivia *She is implied to be close in age to Foxy (her colleague and friend who is 28 and in a similar predicament). However, this might be of her own volition. *According to Kula during her pre-fight dialogue with Saiki, Diana always told her that "there were no gods in this world." The events of the Orochi Saga, let alone the dealings with Those from the Past in that particular tournament arc, are inclined to disagree. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Guardians Category:Anti Hero Category:Parents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chaotic Good Category:Grey Zone Category:Extremists Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Creation Category:Brutes Category:Amazons Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Feminists Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Mysterious Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Provoker Category:Wise Category:Stalkers Category:Officials Category:Scapegoat Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Special Agents Category:Manga Heroes Category:Retired Category:Predecessor Category:Self-Aware Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Seductress Category:Famous Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful